To change time
by fallenangelcries
Summary: Dumbledore sent Hermione back to change the past...but will her love change it to much?I know the back in past thing has been done a lot...but I hope mine is good.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, Hermione or any other wonderful creation of the beloved J.K. Rowlings. I just like to play with her characters and other creations from time to time.

I sat there in my chair listening to him as he spoke unable to say a word. He made it all sound so simple. Go back, save them and return. I doubted it would work that way. But Albus was a wise man and I knew that he wouldnt steer me wrong. As batty as he may be at times. I sighed and rubbed my eyes wearily. I was 17 almost 18 and fighting a war I had no business fighting. I was in my seventh year of school and already had killed and knew more than most my age. But the final battle was approaching and to many have died. We dont have the strength to keep Harry alive long enough to fight. So it is I, Hermione Granger, muggle born witch who was chosen for the task.

Its not to surprising really. Ginny looks to much like Lily to go back. And I am the only other school aged woman in the Order. Ron of course argued when the plan was first brought up. But that was a year ago. He didn't argue anymore, but I know if he was alive he would. It still hurt, Ron being gone. We had finally admitted our feelings to eachother, then Bellatrix had killed him. I was brought out of my thoughts by him speaking again.

"It explains everything, to me." He then handed me a memory in a jar. "Show this to me to. It will make the transition easier." With that Albus stood up with a smile and a nod. "Good luck Ms. Granger." He held another bottle out to me and I opened it. Suddenly, I was unsure of whether or not I could go through with this. But I had to. If I didnt they would all die, and we could not win this war without them. I raised it to my lips and drank it down. It tasted like tears, and bitter memories, yet somewhere mixed in the fresh crisp taste of hope. I closed my eyes as a wave of dizziness washed over me. I collapsed to the floor and when I opened my eyes I gasped.

The room was less cluttered than it had been moments ago. It was bright and sunny. Was it possible that I had slept the day away? I stood up and gripped the back of the chair as I felt dizzy again. With my free hand I rubbed my eyes. I patted my pockets and let out a sigh of relief. A pouch of coins, the note and the memory rested safe within. The room was empty, except for Fawkes. I smiled at the sight of the phoenix. _At least some things never changed._ I thought with a smile.

I remembered home again. Harry lying in the hospital wing after another ordeal with Voldemort. It just wasn't fair, none of it was. And I hoped to change that. Dumbledore told me that I could change things. But that no matter what they would not change too much. But I had to try. Besides this was the chance of a life time, I had the chance to live amongst the mauraders. But then I remembered the downside. I might not be able to return back to my time. Dumbledore had been pretty sure I would be able to, but time travel was a tricky business. Especially over this long a period.

I jumped at the sound of a door closing behind me. Turning slowly I saw it was Dumbledore, albeit a much younger one. His eyes still had that damn twinkle in them. I was expecting him to be surprised, scared, anything but just standing there with a stupid smile on his face. Now I admit normally I had nothing but respect for the man, but right now I just wanted to get everything figured out.\par \par "Now what is such an enchanting witch doing in my office?" He asked softly as he walked over to his desk and took a seat.

"Well headmaster," I paused and reached into my pocket taking out an envelope and handing it to him. "This should explain all."\par \par Dumbledore opened up the envelope and took out the parchment within and read it slowly, his smile fell as he reached the end of it. I know that my Dumbledore would not give to much away in the letter. Only I would be able to change things, and he should not know more than what was needed. I watched as he set the parchment on the table and pushed his glasses up so he could rub his eyes.

"I will not ask any questions. It would not be wise." He said while studying me. "But you do understand that you might not be able to return to your time."\par \par "Sir that was a risk I was willing to take." I said sadly thinking of my friends back home. "If I fail then that home will not be worth living in."\par \par "Well then we must think of a new identity for you." He said with the smile back in place. "We can not let people know who you really are, just in case you are able to return." He said with a nod. "Hmm now I am to understand you are muggle born?" He asked me and I nodded in response. "That will not do at all. Hmm. You are going to be Hermione Evangeline Dumbledore." He said looking down across the desk at me. I couldnt help but smile back at him. "You will be my brothers daughter. My neice. Now some think some well odd things of my brother but no matter it is as good a cover as any. Now remember your mother is deceased and you are living with me due to Aberforths illness. Be vague and say you are not at liberty to discuss it. I am guessing you will want to stay in Gryffindor?" \par \par "Please sir. I would feel uncomfortable anywhere else." I said softly looking around the office. I had gone from mudblood to the headmasters neice in a matter of minutes.

"No more sir. I am uncle Albus to you my dear." He said with a fond smile. "I believe in you, young one. You will do what you were sent here to do. Now get yourself to the common room I will have some nessecaties sent to you by morning. School begins on monday. Also, our planned head girl had a change of heart, would you like to take the position?" He asked smiling again.

I knew that it was Lily Evans who was supposed to be Head Girl. And in my time she had not changed her mind. I frowned slightly wondering what changed. Had my coming back already set things in motion? I just looked at the headmaster and nodded. I might as well take over the job so it didnt end up going to some Slytherin.

"The password is candy cane." He said with a smile. "You and Mr. Potter can choose a new one later if that suits you? You will meet him tommorrow night when the students arrive."

I nodded again absentmindedly before leaving his office and heading towards the Head rooms. They were right by the Gryffindor common room and for that I was greatful. I would need to be in that common room a lot if I was to complete my mission. The entrance was gaurded by a painting of a Lioness and Lion wrestling in the grass. She said the password and it swung open to admit her to the common area. She didnt even bother to look around but just went into her bedroom and collapsed on the bed, greatful for the chance to sleep.

A/N: Well theres your first chapter. What did you guys think? Now I know this whole going back in time stuff has been done time and time again. But I wanted to give it a shot. Now reviews are much welcomed and needed if you want me to continue on. Well maybe not needed persay but they do help. Also if you have any suggestions or if anyone wants to beta please let me know. I love to hear from all of you, good or bad reviews and comments, either one help me out.


	2. Chapter Two

_"Hermione where are you?" I heard Harry calling out for me in the fog. I tried to call out to him only to find I had no voice. My heart was pounding and I didn't know how much longer I would be able to take this. I heard Ron mumbling something and ran in the direction of there voices. Something was wrong and I knew it. I reached for my wand to find it missing. It didn't slow me down though, I would fight like a muggle if I had to. By the time I reached them it was too late. They were dead._

I woke up with sweat on my forehead and my heart pounding. I missed Ron so much, and now with this dream I feared for Harry. I was the only one he had really, other than Ginny. But he refused to accept her as his girfriend. He didnt want to put her in danger. I never understood his way of thinking. She was in just as much danger either way. Voldemort knew about the diary. It was no use, she was always going to be a target. I heard voices coming form the common area and sat up in bed quickly. I was still wearing my clothes from the night before, and a trunk hadnt been left for me yet. I yawned and rubbed my eyes before going to look in the mirror. My hair was a mess from lying in bed and I still looked exhausted. I cast a few spells to freshen up my appearance a bit before peeking out the door. Down below four boys sat lounging on the couches. I immediately recognized each and every one of them.

James was lounging on one of the couches eating candy out of a Honeyduke's bag. I didnt even have to ask how they were able to get to Honeydukes. Sirius was perched on the arm of couch James was currently occupied. Peter and Remus sat on the other couch. I took a deep breath as I prepared to go down, but I was scared. This first meeting with the Mauraders would pretty much decide how this year was going to go.

"I don't know Remus, I was shocked that Lily turned down being Head Girl. And now Dumbledore informs me his neice will be doingrtit." James shook his head, "Sounds like favortism to me."

"James! You know nothing about the girl." Remus said softly. His eyes widened slightly as he saw me coming down the stairs.

"He is right you know James." I said as I circled the couch to stand in front of him. "You do know nothing about me." There was a cold, yet sad look in my eyes as I looked down at him. His cheeks tinged red as he studied me. Not the best way to meet them I suppose, but it could have been worst. "I told my Uncle that I did not want to take the job from another student. But Miss Evans was the only runner for the job, and I had the best test results."

"Forgive me Miss. Dumbledore." He said softly, eyes locked on mine. "I should not be so quick to judge." James murmured. "Well I should probably introduce you to the rest of the group, as they are always around me." I turned and looked at the other three occupants of the room. "This oaf is Sirius Black, ladies man extrodanaire. Over here we have the shy yet lovable Remus Lupin. And lastly the slightly accident prone Peter Pettigrew." He turned back to me with a smile, "And boys this is Hermione Evangeline Dumbledore. The headmasters neice."

"Thank you for the introduction." I said with a warm smile as I looked back over at the boys. For some reason I felt protective over Peter. He reminded me of Neville in a way. But every time I thought of who he turned out to be I shuddered slightly. Then my gaze went to Remus. Even now he looked tired. But thinking about it the full moon was coming up. But at this age there was an aura of happiness that was impossible to ignore. Then there was Sirius, he was quite handsome at this age. His hair thick, and still with the nice length to it. He didnt look so gaunt now and it made me happy. 'I am looking forward to getting to know of all you." I said honestly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Remus said extending his hand to me. I put my hand in his and blushed slightly when he kissed the back of it. "If you feel behind in any classes it would be my pleasure to assist you." I smiled at the offer, but doubted I would have to take him up on it. I wasn't called the brightest witch of my age for nothing, we would now see how well that applied to the past.

"I appreciate the offer." I said brightly, "But it may be you coming to me for help." Said with a wink and grin. I turned to Peter, "And if you need any help, I would be happy to assist."

"Th,thank you." He said nervously. "I am just not good at all my classes."

"Well thats ok." I said softly. I had to force myself to remember he could still be saved at this point. I looked over at Sirius and smiled. "Just a quick warning I won't fall for your charms."

"Ahh luv, thats where your wrong. All girls fall for my charms." Sirius stood up and stalked towards me and sultry smile in place. I couldn't deny that he was handsome, but I knew him as Harry's reckless godfather. "I will win you over one of these days." He winked and stepped away.

"Doubtful." I said coldly, but with a smile in place. Then I looked over at James Potter, the head boy. I would no doubt be spending a lot of time with him this year. After all we did have our own common room. I smiled at the thought of getting to know Harry's father. After all if things worked out he would not die. He gave me and odd smile and I shook my head to clear my thoughts and laughed softly. "Sorry, just thinking of the stories Uncle Albus has told me about you guys. Quite a lot of trouble makers I hear?"

He blushed a little as he looked up at me. "Well life needs some fun in it." He said wirh a shrug before running his hand through his hair. "So tell me Hermione do you like quidditch?" He asked. I supressed a groan. Just like his son, then again he did play so it was granted.

"Well I enjoy to watch. But I hate flying." I said with a gentle shrug of my shoulders. "I just never really got into it I suppose." Truth be told I was terrified of flying. Now riding Buckbeak was one thing, but a broom was different.

"We'll change that won't we boys?" James said with a laugh. "Well at least you watch quidditch. You will have to come cheer me on." He whispered the last part so only I could hear. I couldnt stop the blush that crept across my cheeks. In some ways he looked so much like Harry, but he was still his own person. I missed my friends and it would be awhile before that ache I felt lessoned.

"Hmmm, maybe I will." I replied with a wink and a smile. It was James turn to blush. I couldnt help flirting with him. He was handsome and sweet, but still there was something about him, I knew he was arrogant. "I thought the students were arriving later." I said looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Aye, well most are. But Dumbledore asked me to come early with the boys so you would at least know some students here." James said with a shrug. "So here we are. It is going to be hard enough when everyone hears that you are the Headmasters neice."

I knew he was right. There were some advantages, it would be known that I cam from a powerful pureblood line. In there minds I was a direct descendent of Merlin for Merlins sake. I chuckled and shook my head. I then remembered that I hadnt given the memory to Albus. I sighed, I would get around to it. After all he said he didn't want to know more. Maybe if the time felt right she would take care of it. Though it didnt feel right keeping anything from the man who was helping her so much. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before plopping down on the couch next to James.

"Well I must remember to thank him then. And thank you guys for coming earlier in the day." I smiled at each of them. "So who else is in your group of friends that I should know of?" I asked my eyebrow raised.

"Well there is Lily Evans, James has been..." Sirius didnt get a chance to finish the sentance before James shoved him off the couch. I of course knew what was going to be said, and that James didnt want me knowing made me a tad worried. But I tried to pay no heed to it. "Well she's around anyways." He said rubbing his side slightly. "That hurt James. Just you wait."

"Well boys what shall we do today?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. "I need to get to Hogsmeade to pick up some things, if anyone wants to come." I suggested. Remus, Sirius and Peter looked at eachother.

"Well we need to get some stuff taken care of." Remus said as the others nodded. "Maybe you and James should go?"

"I can go Miss Dumbledore." James said softly.

"Call me Hermione please!" I said with a sigh. "Really, we are going to be sharing quarters together, there is no need to be so formal James." I stood up and held my hand out to him. "Shall we?" I asked. I already had my money in my pocket. This was a personal mission. I know Albus was taking care of my uniform and school books. But now I needed to get some things for pure pleasure.

"I think we should sneak away." He said with a smile. "That way we dont have to worry about your Uncle saying anything." I nodded. He reached into his robes and pulled out parchment. My heart stopped when I realized what it was. I cast a name changing spell on myself quickly, under my breath. It wouldnt due to show up on there as Hermione Granger. Might get them asking a few questions. "We can use this to make sure we arent spotted."

I already knew which hidden passage we would be using to get to Hogsmeade. The witches hump, we would end up right in Honeyduke's basement. We were on the move and I hoped that no one would spot us. But at least there was no worry about students this time of day. They werent coming til later in the evening. Just as suspected we approached the statue.

"We found this tunnel back in third year, have been using it ever since." James said proudly.

"Really? See I was right, troublemakers." I said while laughing. But truth be told I was a bit of a troublemaker in my own time. Oh I might be the reasonable one of the group, but I was still there. I brewed the polyjuice potion, and I solved the riddle to get to the stone. And it was I who set Professor Snape's robes on fire. I couldnt help but laugh at the thought. "It's alright though, I can be a misfit myself."

James raised an eyebrow at that but didnt comment as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the tunnel. I blushed slightly at the contact but didnt pull away. He released my hand after a few moments and we continued on in silence. I was already enjoying my time here in the past. And I wondered what changes had begun to take place. One big one would be me not being born, well that is unless a way home was found. But I wondered, when the time came if I had a choice would I stay or leave? We stopped walking and listened, waiting for the sound of footsteps to subside. When it was silent we crept up and out of the back room without being noticed. I knew I wanted candy, but I figured that would be our last stop, before we returned to the school.

"So my dear Hermione where shall we go first?" He asked a smile in place. It was a good question, but I wasn't quite sure what to do first. My stomach decided for me when it began to growl. "I guess the Three Broomsticks first." James offered me his arm and I blushed slightly but accepted.

"Hmm a nice butterbeer and maybe some sandwhiches?" James mused aloud.

"Sounds great." I said as we made our way to the pub. Hogsmeade looked the same, yet different. It seemed it would be that way for everything I encountered. I sighed softly as we entered the place. We were greeted with smiles and nods from all directions. James led me to a booth and we sat across from eachother.

"Ahh James Potter, now who is this pretty young witch you have on your arm today?" Madame Rosmerta asked. Though I suppose she couldnt really be a Madame yet, the witch was a young woman vibrant and full of life.

"Rosmerta, this is Hermione Dumbledore. She is going to be Head Girl this year. Lily stepped down." The sentance started off with a smile that gave way to a frown at the end. I joined him in that frown wondering what had changed already. "We decided to spend the day getting aquanted seeing as we will be living together and all." James smiled brightly and winked at me.

"You be nice to the dear. Dumbledore aye? That would make Aberforth your father?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Just looking at the woman it was obvious that Albus had gotten in contact with the nessacary people. They needed to know of the lie, to solidify it. "Why I havent seen you since you were just knee high." She grinned. "No wonder we didnt recognize eachother."

I know that he would not have told everyone where I came from. He would have given them a cover story. And I knew I would not have to worry about what that story was. I was Aberforths daughter, nothing would change that now. These people would see me as her, even if prior to my arrival she did not exist. I smiled at the woman and then at James.

"Its been a pleasure. Can you get us some butterbeers and sandwhiches? Doesnt matter what kind. Oh and a bottle of firewhiskey, your best bottle." I smiled. Being 18 due to using the time turner was working to my advantage. I could splurge a little. After all Albus would let his neice be without money. And I was sure to find a job after graduation. If I was here that long. And I had plenty to get me through for now. I watched as she scurried off to get our order then turned to look at James again. He pushed his glasses up and stared at me a smile in place.

"You are quite an intriguing witch Hermione Dumbledore." He said softly. "And you seem to have a way with everyone you meet."

I laughed at this. I guess it was true though years ago it would not have been the case. Harry and Ron brought me out of my shell. And for that I am forever greatful. I would hate to still be that timid little doe of a woman I once was. But being in the Order, facing Voldemort, watching Ron die, it all changed me. I am stronger now, and broken in a way. It hurt being away from Harry, and being around James made me miss him even more. But I didnt seek James out as a replacement, no that would be wrong. But sitting there waiting for our food I was content. He was interesting, and a charming young man. Who hopefully would not be bound to the destiny I knew of.

"And you James Potter are quite charming." I said looking up at him. "You seem to have a way with me." I knew I should stop flirting with him. It wasn't right, but sitting here it just felt right. Besides there was no harm in just flirting right? I could stop at any time, and he would not see it as anything but innocent flirting. James had been after Lily for years already, a bit of flirting would not undo those feelings.

"I think I like that." He whispered, leaning forward to brush some hair out of my face. "You truly are a lovely creature Hermione." I knew then why so many girls had crushes on James, he was not only charming but when he decided to flirt he made you feel like you were the most important person in the world. I couldnt for the life of me figure out why Lily kept turning him down.

"You would wouldnt you." I didn't lean closer, but I didnt scoot away. My tongue darted out to wet my lips and truth be told I wanted to kiss him. My heart rate had picked up and I felt confused. I had just met him, yet it felt like we knew eachother longer. Well hell I did know him, not personally, but I heard stories from Remus, and Sirius and even Professor Snape. My eyes darted down to his lips, his eyes to mine. And I knew we would kiss. He leaned forward a tad bit more and our lips brushed against eachother. It was a featherlight kiss that didnt continue. We both leaned back in our seats smiling. "Thank you. That was well, it was lovely." But lovely didnt describe it really. How do you describe a kiss that felt like it touched your soul?

He laughed softly and shook his head with a blush. "Lovely aye? Thats one way of putting it." I wondered what he was thinking as he sat there studying me. I watched as Rosmerta brought our drinks and food over. She set everything down before looking at us with a knowing smile. I was surprised when instead of saying something she left us to our food. I took a sip of the butterbeer and smiled at the comforting taste of it. I looked at the sandwhich with a smile. A BLT club, that was what I always ordered in my time. I grabbed one and took a big bite not even noticing the smile that spread across James face. "Finally a girl who can eat."

I blushed slightly and took another bite of my sandwhich not wanting to comment. Guys never noticed me before and my two best friends were boys. It wasnt really nessacary for me to be a real lady like person. Ginny was really the only girl friend I had, but she was a bit obnoxious sometimes. Even if I did love her as my own sister. The Weasleys had taken me in after my parents had passed on. I dont know what I would have done if it were not for them. I realized if I didnt return my parents would probably come back. If I had never been born they would never have been involved in this stupid war in the first place. Things would be better without me there.

"Well my best friends were guys so I guess it just sort of rubbed off on me." I shrugged my shoulders and took another bite of the sandwhich. I groaned slightly at the taste. I couldnt believe how hungry I was. "Besides I am starving!" it that mde you join it. ctous, it had a ring to it that mde you join it. ctous, it had a ring to it that mde you join it. ctous, it had a ring to it that made you join in. "So what is the story between you and Miss Evans?" I asked politely, taking a sip of my butterbeer. I of course knew the story, or at least I thought I did. It would be nice to see his side of things.

"I care for her." He paused and looked at me. It was obvious he did not want to continue. "But she never gave me the time of day, and she wont accept me for me. I am not sure I want a girl like that." James shrugged at this and there was a sad look on his face. "Besides there are plenty of other girls out there Hermione."

He was correct, there were plenty of us girls out there. But in my time he was destined to end up with Lily. Yet here I was out on well, for lack of a better word, a date with him. I could always try and be his friend and push the two together. But I had a feeling that no amount of pushing would help this situation. "So James where shall we head first?" I asked with a smile in place. I took a sip of butterbeer before finishing off my sandwhich. My hunger was sated for now and I was eager to explore.

"Well we could go to the book shop." He said looking at me. I knew my eyes had to have lit up at the mention of a book store because he laughed softly. "Yes that would be a good place to start. Theres a new quidditch book I want to pick up anyhow." I smiled at him and finished off my butter beer.

"Well shall we be off then?" I asked standing up and again offerning my hand to him. Right before I turned to leave Rosmerta brought me my fire whiskey and told us to just leave the money. I pulled out the money for the bottle and put it down.

"Lets." James rose to his feet and took the offered hand. He squeezed mine slightly in his own and smiled as he left Rosmerta some money. We headed out of the pub and looked around. I wasn't surprised to see others our age milling about. They had to enjoy that last bit of freedom before going and catching the Hogwarts Express. James waved to a few people but didnt stop on our way to the store. When we entered I smiled and immediately felt at home amongst the comfortable soothing scent of the parchment. I wondered if there would be any interesting potions books in. I had taken an extreme liking to the class and wanted to pursue it as a career.

I released his hand and made my way to the potions section anisons and ways to discern antidotecomplex poisons and ways to discern antidotes that intrigued me. I picked it up and looked biting down lightly on my lower lips as I debated buying it. But I figured that it would be a helpful or at the very least interesting book to have around. I held onto it and went to look at a few herbology books. I grabbed two, one on rare plants the other on dangerous but useful ones. James of course got a few quidditch books, I wasn't surprised but it still made me laugh a little. We paid for our books before leaving the store. There was so much to do in Hogsmeade that I wasn't sure where to go next.

"Hmm, maybe we can go to an animal store? I need to find a pet." I said softly. I missed Crookshanks, but he didn't survive the last skirmish over the summer. James nodded and took my hand again as we walked on. I was hoping to find a cat that was at least part kneazle, or maybe something else. If it wasnt technically allowed I would talk to my uncle and see if I could get special permission. I always knew that crookshanks wasn't really my familiar. But I was hopeful that maybe now I would find him or her, and if I did that would mean that I was meant to be here. The finding of ones true familiar is a joyous occurance, because your power increases as does your focus, especially when that animal was around. James being a perfect gentleman opened the door for me. I looked around and walked forward my eyes scanning the shelves, searching for even I didnt know what.

One shelf consisted entirely of kittens. Most were kept in groups, which I assumed were litters. But there was one in a basket alone, her fur was golden, with slightly darker spots and she had large ears. I realized she was a pure kneazle. The kitten meowed slightly and approached the edge of the crate I stuck my hand out carefully and waited. With another meow it rubbed against my hand and I smiled. It felt right and I knew she was it. I reached in and picked her up, cradling her against my body. The creature seemed to enjoy the contact as it purred. Now I just needed to think of a name for her. I knew she would cost me a bit of money, being a pure bread. But she would be worth it, kneazles made great familiars. But only if they take a liking to you, well it seemed that this one had. The kitten looked up at me, its emerald green eyes already had intelligence in them. I was lucky to have found a purebred. I walked up to the counter and set the kitten down. The woman looked at me with a broad smile.

"Finally someone she will go with." The woman said brightly, "You must be a kindhearted and trustworthy young woman."

"Is she a purebred?" I asked politely.

"Aye." Her accent had a hint of scottish in it. "The owner of the mum couldn't keep the kitten. She has been sitting there for about three weeks now. Scratched the bloody hell out of everyone who tried to touch her."

"I am happy she took a liking to me. She is quite beautiful." The kitten had scooted closer to me and I smiled again. She truly was beautiful. "Can I also get some litter, food, an enchanted mouse toy, and catnip." She went and got the requested items and I smiled. "No bowl from here or bed for you. I already have the perfect bowls. And as for a bed you shall sleep with me." I whispered down at my pet, still debating on a name. She was beautiful and deserved something deserving on her intelligence.

"Athena." I heard James whisper from behind me, "It would suit her."

A/N: I hate to end it there but it just feels right. I will try and update soon...as always keep up the reviews...because if you review there is a ten times greater chance that I will update sooner...rather than later...

Much luv,

Erica


	3. Chapter 3

I looked over at Athena lying in my bed and smiled. James had been right about the name it was perfect for the little kneazle I had purchased. She was currently lying there staring at her witha knowing look in her eyes.

"Oh stop it already. We are just friends!" I said heatedly studying the creature. I jumped slightly at a knock on my door. "One moment." I shouted before grabbing my cloak and opened the door revealing James.

"Ready to head down to the Great Hall?" He asked offering me his arm. I nodded and placed my arm in his as we made our way out of our common area. It was finally the first and the rest of the students would be arriving and I would introduced to the all at the opening feast. My heart was pounding and I was terrified of what would happen.

We made it down rather quickly, or it may have just felt like that. James stepped away and squeezed my hand before offering me a reassuring smile. Looking at him I knew that it would all be ok. He opened the door and I walked in. The hall silenced at our entrance and I sighed before making my way up to the staff table. As head girl I would be required to sit there during some of the meals. Well pretty much for all the main feasts. James and I sat side by side as we waited for the sorting to begin.

I couldnt pay attention. I was far to nervous about what would come after the sorting. I knew the moment it was done my uncle was to stand and introduce me to the school as the new head girl. I scanned the great hall and my eyes locked with Lily's. It had to be her. I recognized those bright green eyes and it made my heart ache. I missed Harry so much. It hurt to be here without him. To be sitting beside the father he never had a chance to know. But if I was successful he would know his father. I felt a hand on my knee and almost jumped. James was looking over at me a smile on his face then he looked over at Albus.

"Students. Now amongst the normal announcements for the year I have another exciting, if not odd announcement." Albus paused and looked out at the students his blue eyes twinkling. "We have a new seventh year student that I am very excited to have amongst us. Hermione if you would please rise." Albus said looking over at me. I felt the entirity of the great hall staring at me as I stood up and walked over to my uncle. "I am very pleased to introduce Hermione Evangeline Dumbledore to the school. My neice has greatfully accepted the position of Head Girl after Lily Evans had to turn it down for personal reasons. I hope everyone will do there best to make her feel welcome." There was some light applause as I walked back to my seat a blush tinging my cheeks.

"Now as usual the Forbidden Forest is off limits to ALL students." He said looking over at James then the three remaining Mauraders sitting at the Gryffindor table. "Also in the entrance hall is a list of forbidden items. Anyone caught with an item on that list will serve at the minimum a weeks detention with Mr. Filch." There were groans at this and I had to fight back a smile. Some things it seemed were the same in the past as in the future. "Also this year the fourth floor eastern corridor is off limits. I will give no reason for this but being caught there will result in immediate expulsion. Now with that note lets eat." He said before waving his hands and smiling as food filled the tables.

* * *

I sat in the common room staring at the fire Athena resting on my lap. James was off with the marauders doing Merlin knew what and I was sitting here alone trying to figure things out. Neither of us had mentioned the kiss. It was something that I had decided to ignore. But I always felt him watching me. I knew that he was thinking about it. But I had to ignore the feelings that I was beginning to have for him. I couldnt allow myself to care for James Potter. I had to keep it at friendship. But it was going to be hard. I heard a door open and close, it could only be James. I turned and couldnt stop the smile that spread across my lips at the sight of him. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled back at me.

"I was wondering if you would take a walk with me?" He asked nervously.

"I suppose." I said with a smile to reassure him. I put Athena down and sighed when she let out a pitiful meow. She was quite a needy creature, but I adored her. "Where to?"

"The clock tower?" He suggested with a shrug. He hadn't expected her to agree, so he hadn't planned past asking her.

"Alright." I agree with a nod. "I have never been there." I lied. In truth I always went there when I needed to get away from everyone else. It was the perfect place to be alone, as most students tended to avoid it. I stood up and walked over to him. "Is everything alright James?" I asked softly, concern in my eyes. He wasn't acting like himself, well at least as far as I could tell.

"Everything is great." He said with a smile. "Lets go." James took my hand and practically drug me out the portait and down the hall. He didn't say a word as we walked and I was getting more nervous by the moment.

"Slow down." I said with a laugh. "We dont need to run there. We are the head students. We wont get in trouble for being out after curfew."

"It isn't that. It's just well I need to talk to you, in private preferably, where no portraits can overhear." He said looking at the walls. The portraits were notorious for being gossips. This made me even more nervous. I didn't understand why this needed to be so private, there could only be one reason and the reason could not be good for me, or the future.

We made it to the stairs and walked up slowly in silence. Now that we were almost there I wasnt sure I could go through with the talk. I wanted to hear what he had to say, but I wasn't sure it was for the best at the same time. I watched as he opened the door and walked in letting out a soft gasp. On the ground was a blanket with wine and dessert. And the whole room was softly lit by candles.

"Hermione would you care to join me?" He asked softly gesturing at the blanket.

"Alright." I said not trusting myself to speak further. It was a romantic setting and I knew then that he fancied me. But he couldn't, he had to end up with Lily. But looking at the look on his face I knew it was hopeless. I couldn't wouldn't be able to reject him. James in a way already had captured my heart. I sat down on the blanket and smiled as he offered me a glass of wine. I looked down at the clear red color and swirled it in its goblet. I raised it to my lips and inhaled the scent before taking a sip of it. The flavor was perfect for a Cabernet, and I was sure it had been aged.

"It is 18 years old." James said softly. "My father bought it the day I was born and gave it to me before I came this year. He told me to save it for my birthday and to share it with someone special. I chose to share it with you." I blushed and took another sip of the wine. I hadn't realized it was his birthday or I would have gotten him a present. "I made the boys keep quite about what today was."

"Well Happy Birthday then." I said with a smile and brushed my lips against his cheek. "Though I am sure there was another more deserving girl than me to share this with."

"Hermione it will always be you." He whispered before taking a sip of his own wine. "Before you arrived I was focused on Lily I thought she was my soul mate. But then I looked into your eyes and realized that all the rejection was leading me to you." He set down his glass and cupped my chin in his hand. "Will you go with me to Hogsmeade this coming trip please?" He asked softly.

"James, maybe she is your soul mate and I am just the intriguing new girl." I whispered. "Alright I will go with you."

He smiled at this and brushed his lips against mine. "You are so much more than the intriguing new girl. You are quickly becoming my everything." He watched as I drank down my wine quickly. I was nervous and wasn't quite sure what to say to him.

"We should probably get back soon. We have class in the morning." I said sadly. All I wanted was to spend eternity sitting here with him. But it couldn't be. I had to keep my mission in mind. But there was that voice at the back of my head telling me that this could be the answer we needed. This could be what changes the course of the future. I felt him scoot closer and wrap his arms around my shoulders.

"I dont want to go anywhere. I want to stay here with you." He said before kissing me again. This was nothing like our first, or second kiss. The press of his lips was firm against my own and I gasped softly. The moment my lips parted his tongue slipped into my mouth and caressed my own. I returned the kiss for a moment before pulling back.

"We can sit in the common room and enjoy the fire." I suggested with a smile. After that kiss I didnt want to leave either. "We dont have to sit here to be together." With that I stood and offered my hand to James. He took it and stood up looking down at the wine and untouched food.

"I guess I should gather this all up." James took out his wand and shrunk down the items before tying it into the blanket, now the size of a handkerchief, and put the bundle in his pocket. We walked back to our dorm in silence hand in hand. Things had changed that much was obvious but neither of us wanted to define it. Not yet at least.

"James I am not ready for a relationship." I whispered looking at him. "We need to know eachother better first." And if I put it off there was still hope of getting him together with Lily.

"That is fine. But I will keep trying." He said with a smirk. "Enchanted." He said to the portrait and we were admitted to our rooms. "We need to think of a better password."

"Indeed, but that can wait." I went over to the fire which was still roaring and looked into the flames, looking for anything to help me sort out my feelings. But the blaze held no answers for me. I felt James wrap his arms around me and couldn't help but lean back into his embrace.

"The others told me that they could tell the moment I looked at you that I was lost." He whispered in my ear. I shivered slightly. "You stole my heart with one glance. With one word. You claimed me Hermione."

"I didn't mean to." I said sadly. "This isnt how it was supposed to happen James. I wasn't supposed to care about you. Not like this." I bit my lip softly to stop myself from saying more. But sitting here lying to him was so hard. And I hated it. I just wanted to be honest with him already. "I can't afford to fall in love with you, to much is at stake."

"What are you talking about Hermione?" He asked softly brushing his lips against the top of my head. "What is at stake?"

"Everything, everyone." I said still looking at the flames. I felt him pull me closer and relaxed slightly in his embrace. "But now that I am here with you, it doesnt seem to matter so much."


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in his arms and smiled. We were still in front of the fire but now nestled togehter on a pile of blankets, one pulled over us. We had spent most of the night talking. But still I had not revealed that I was from the future. I would though, I knew that now. I had no choice but to let him become privy to who I really was and where I came from. Though the thought terrified me. I had no idea how he would react to the fact that I had lied to him. But it had seemed nessacary at the time, hell it still seemed nessacary. But I couldnt keep up the facade.

I pulled away and stood to go to my room and get dressed. It was the first day of classes and I was nervous. Once in my room I glanced over at Athena who was watching me as I moved slowly. "Friends that is all." I said again with a sigh. I opened my wardrobe and pulled out a skirt and shirt and got dressed. I was relieved to find that everything fit. It seemed that Dumbledore had a knack for sizing or he requested a woman's assistance. I had to meet with Dumbledore before my classes and was not looking forward to that either. The man always could read me like an open book. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my robe and pulled it on before rushing into the common room again.

"James, I will see you at breakfast. I need to go see my uncle first." I said to the half awake boy that was rubbing his eyes.

"Okay, me and the boys will save a seat for ya." He said before standing up and kissing my cheek before I could walk away.

I walked out of the room and sighed as I started off down the hall. It was early still, too early for any students to be up and about, except for Lily Evans it seemed. I sped up to reach her and was not shocked when she paused. My footsteps were quite loud in the deserted hallway.

"Good morning Miss. Dumbledore. I hope you are finding Hogwarts to be to your liking." She said softly looking at me with those startling green eyes.

"I am Miss. Evans. But please call me Hermione." I said studying her as we began to walk again. "May I ask why you gave up the Head Girl position?"

"Alright Hermione, call me Lily then." Lily said with a laugh. "I wont have time for it. I have a full schedule plus animagus and occlumency training with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagal." She shrugged. "Besides I would have killed either myself or James if I had to live with him."

"He really isnt that bad Lily." I said defending him. "He has been nothing but sweet and helpful since I arrived."

"Well maybe he will finally get over this insane crush he has on me." She said laughing again. "I man the boy can not take a hint. Besides I fancy someone else."

I wondered who the boy in question was but decided not to ask her, not yet at any rate. We really did not know eachother well enough to be sharing personal secrets. But I was curious as to who this mystery man could be. It couldn't be Snape. He had called her a mudblood a couple of years ago, and I didnt think she would forgive him for that one. There was always the possibility of it being another one of the marauders, but if that were the case it was unlikely she would ever get the object of her desire. They all knew James had been after her for awhile now. But it could always be another student. But from what the marauders had told me all Lily was interested in was her studies. That didn't leave much room for starting to like someone.

"Well here is my stop." I said pausing before the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "My uncle wanted to speak with me before breakfast." I told Lily softly.

"Well I will see you in the Great Hall." She said brightly before waving and taking off.

"Blood Pops." I said with a frown on my face. I had no idea why he would choose that as his password. I stepped onto the staircase and waited til I had reached his office. The door was open already and he was sitting at his desk waiting for me. "Good Morning Uncle."

"Good morning my dear. How are things going?" He asked with a smile, twinkle in eyes as usual.

"Good James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter have been helpful." I said softly. "I think I am adjusting quite well. I just wish that I could figure out what to do now. I feel a bit lost to be honest with you." I sighed and wondered if I should tell him about James. I knew that he would be able to offer advice, but I was afraid it would not be what I wanted to hear.

"Hermione, you need to realize you can tell me anything. And I will do my best to guide you." He paused and removed his glasses to rub his eyes. "Now is there anything you need to say?"

"Well." I paused and was not sure what to say. "The truth of the matter is James well he fancies me." I paused again and let out a sigh, "But it isnt supposed to be like this. I am not sure me being here is going to help."

"My dear child. You can not help matters of the heart. You do not know what you were sent to change. I would suggest taking things as they come." Dumbledore paused, "Everything has its consequence, but not all consequences are bad. Now I have no doubts that you will excel in all your courses. So let us get to breakfast shall we?" With that he rose from his chair and gestured for me to follow.

We walked down to the Great Hall in silence as I thought about what he had said. It was true that I didn't know what I was to change. But I did know that Harry was to be the saviour of the Wizarding World. And if things were to progress with James he would not be born.

We walked into the Great Hall and James waved me over to the Gryffindor table. With a quick hug for Albus I made my way to join the marauders. James patted the open seat next to him and I sat down with a smile. James passed me a goblet of pumpkin juice with a grin and I shook my head. It seemed his tactit was going to be being as nice as possible to me.

"Thank you James." I said before taking a sip of the juice. "Good morning, Remus, Sirius, Peter. Did you have a good evening?"

"Not as good as you from what I hear." Sirius said with a smirk and a wink.

"Oh really just what did you hear?" I asked with a raised eyebrow before glaring at James.

"Just that you spent the night up talking and enjoyed a bottle of wine. Very romantic Hermione." Remus added in with a chuckle.

"Well it was James' birthday." I said with a shrug.

"Oh just being nice to a friend aye?" Sirius asked looking between the two of us.

"No, I was being nice to a really good friend." I said laughing. "Really I don't see what the big deal is. So where are our schedules?"

"Well dearest Hermione, I took the liberty of comparing the five of ours, it looks like we are in all the same classes." James said with a smirk. "Won't that be fun?"

"Well at least I will be with friends." I said with a shrug. "And at least I know you won't fail your classes James." I said laughing slightly. James wrapped his arm around my shoulders and chuckled.

"I managed to pass the past six years without your help. I am sure I will continue to manage." He said before pressing a quick kiss to my cheek. "But I would love the help."

I blushed when he kissed my cheek but didn't say a word. I figured it would be best to tak Dumbledore's advise. Who knew, maybe this, whatever it was, with me would lead James to Lily in the end. If not well I had no clue what to do to ensure the future of the world I knew.

"So Hermione, this weekend will be the first Hogsmeade weekend, you are still going with me right?" James asked with a hopeful tone in his voice. I had almost forgotten that I had said yes. But I wouldnt take it back, not now.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." My cheeks colored at this and I noticed that James' did also.

"Perfect." He said before turning back to his plate and practically inhaling his food. I grabbed some toast and buttered it before taking a bite. Next I moved onto some bacon and eggs. It wasn't long before I was finished. I looked up and noticed the boys were all done. "Shall we head off to DADA then?" He asked before standing up. "I already grabbed your books Hermione." He said gesturing towards my bag that was sitting next to his.

"Thank you James." I said standing up and going to grab it.

"No allow me." He said picking his and mine up then offering me his arm. I took it with a smile and we made our way to class.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All publicly recognized settings, characters, etc are not mine. They are the property of J.K. Rowlings. However Ivy Nefireti and Keaira Callaghan are my creations. Please do not use them without my permission.

"Hermione come on get ready!" I heard Lily shouting from outside the door. "James and Sirius want us to watch them practice." Her voice changed slightly when she said Sirius' name and I was quite shocked. It seemed the red head had a bit of crush on him. The only bad thing about this was the fact that Sirius was a notorious man-whore.

"I am coming." I said with a shake of my head. Opening up my trunk I pulled out a faded pair of bell bottoms and a red and gold peasant top. Had to show my Gryffindor pride today. I looked out the window with a smile. The weather was beautiful for the end of September. The sky was bright blue and the sun was shining high in the sky. When the wind blew there was a bit of chill to the air but it was bearable. I grabbed a zip up sweater and looked around to be sure I needed nothing else. I grabbed my wand and put it in the custom made pocket of my sweater before going and meeting Lily. "Happy now?" I asked with a laugh.

Over the past couple of weeks me and Lily had become quick friends. We seemed to have a lot in common. Both of us loved books and hated flying. Well those were two of the big things at least. But a major difference, I loved to help the boys with there pranks. I was adapting to life here well. After a few talks with my uncle it became clear that the odds of me returning were slim. So I decided to throw myself into this new world and enjoy it the best I could.

"Finally, I thought you would never be done." She laughed and shook her head. "Let's get going." For the first time since I had met the young witch she didn't grab her bag. It seemed she was actually going to watch them practice. With a sigh I left my own bag in the common room. I might as well watch James play. A soft smile crossed my lips at the thought of him.

"Hey Ivy do you want to come along?" I asked the blonde girl who was sitting in front of the fire scribbling away in a journal. She always was sitting around writing songs or playing her guitar. She was quite good and her voice was almost angelic.

"I suppose." She said as she stood up from her chair. She was wearing a long flowy white skirt and a short sleeved red blouse. Her long blonde hair was worn down and fell to about mid back. She was a seventh year like us but a bit of a loner. I found her to be intriguing. She had actually been a transfer student her fourth year after her parents had been killed in Egypt.

She grabbed a sweater before we made our way out of the common room and down to the quidditch pitch. James, Remus, and Sirius were standing there talking and laughing waiting for the Gryffindor team to show up. Remus was not on the team but he never missed a practice. He loved watching James and Sirius play.

"There you two are, and you brought the lovely Miss Nefireti." Remus said with a smile.

"Well thought we would need some company until practice was over." I said with a shrug. "How are you James?" I asked with a smile.

"Great now that you are here." He said with a bright smile. I couldn't help but blush. "Would you join me for a stroll after practice?" James asked me softly. I nodded my response before looking over to where Sirius and Lily were standing talking.

"I think she fancies him." I said with a laugh. "It kind of makes sense in a way."

"Of course she fancies him, I have notice it for awhile." Ivy said with a smile and shake of her head. "But she wont say a thing. I think he fancies her also."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Remus said with a laugh. "She is tough enough to handle him."

I leaned a little closer to James and rested my head on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around my waist and I couldnt help but smile. I felt comfortable around him, but it was more. I felt like I was home. After the initial awkward beginning we had become so close and he took me under his wing so to speak. And now this time felt like home to me. I know I had most likely already changed my future beyond recognition. But I was ok with that. Because it seemed sadly enough that the past was my future.

The rest of the team appeared and I pulled away from James and went to sit in the stands. I was followed by Lily, then Ivy and Remus. The two seemed to be immersed in conversation and I smiled. I knew that Ivy had figured out Remus' affliction, so the fact that she was talking to him still showed what kind of person she was.

"I am telling you Remus, The Werecats have much better lyrics that The Pixies!" Ivy said a little loudly.

"I disagree. The Pixies have some beautiful ballads, The Werecats just can't compete." Remus said slowly with a smirk and slight shrug.

"You are messing with me aren't you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow when she noticed the smirk. "Remus Lupin! You have some nerve getting me all riled up like that. Just how will you make it up to me?"

Me and Lily looked at eachother shock reflected on both our faces. Neither of us had ever seen Ivy flirt with anybody. But here she was making it blatantly obvious that she was interested in one Remus Lupin. But the question remained, did he return her affections? Remus rarely dated a girl. Sure I saw him with girls all the time since arriving, but never for more than a few days. And Ivy deserved better that that.

"How about I escort you to this years Halloween Ball?" He asked brightly. The ball was still a month away but he had been dying to ask her.

"All right." She said with a slight blush tinging her cheeks. The blush brightened when he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Well I hope we have such an easy time finding dates." Lily said laughing slightly. "To think Ivy, with a month to go you have nothing to worry about. If only every girl could be so lucky."

"I doubt either of you will have trouble snagging dates. Lily you are one of the most beautiful intelligent witches of our year. And Hermione I assure you that James will ask you." Remus said looking over at the two of them. "But I had to make sure Ivy didn't get asked before I had a chance to ask her." He said softly a slight blush tinging his cheeks.

We all laughed and chatted as we watched the team practice. Once it was over I said good bye to the group as I waited for James to come out from changing. And I was not to be dissappointed. He walked towards me with a broad grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile back.

"So where to Mr Potter?" I asked as I took the hand he offered. I knew any girl who might happen to walk by would be jealous of this. It amused me really. I didn't seek him out, but as Head Boy and Head Girl we spent a lot of time together. It just seemed to progress to this.

"Well Miss Dumbledore, I thought you might be hungry. So I took the liberty of planning a picnic in the gardens." James said softly as he looked at me, his thumb caressing my hand.

"That sounds perfect." I said as we made our way across the grounds to the gardens. I was not surprised when we walked straght to the gate in some bushes that led to the staff gardens. One of my favorite priveledges was this. The gate opened for us and we walked forward enveloped by the scent of flowers. I took a deep breath as we walked to the fountain.

Laid out before it was a black blanket. There were sandwhiches, mashed potatoes, salad, and for dessert fruit salad and delicious looking chocolate cake. There were candles levitating around, it wasn't dark but still it made the setting perfect. The wind had picked up a little causing a chill in the air so to drink they had hot chocolate.

"Shall we?" He asked gesturing to the blanket.

"James Potter, you are spoiling me with these picnics of yours." I said with a smile. Truth be told I loved it. He made me feel special and wanted. "It is beautiful."

We sat down on the blanket and each of us grabbed a sandwhich. I took a bite and smiled, it was a BLT. I thought back to our first day meeting and going to Hogsmeade. And I thought back to that kiss that changed it all. It was hard to believe that I had been here a month. And already this was home to me. I wondered if given the choice would I return? I had grown close to the marauders, and Lily, and Ivy and so many people here. I loved being Dumblore's neice.

"Knut for your thoughts." James said softly.

"Nothing, just thinking back to that first day we met." I said with a smile as I looked over at him.

"The day that changed my life forever." James murmured. "I still can't believe how easily you fit in with us all though." It was true. For the marauders it felt like she had always been there. And they decided that if she was able to really help plan a prank and execute it they would induct her into the marauders. She would be the first female but it was alright. She was one of them.

"I guess I just lucked out." I said laughing. I finished off my sandwhich and took a sip of my drink with a smile. A spell had been placed on the cup keeping the hot chocolate at the perfect temperature. I served myself some mashed potatoes and salad and ate them slowly as I looked around the garden. The only sounds were of the fountain and the breeze blowing. We truly were alone.

"No I think we lucked out. You truly are an amazing witch Hermione." James said running a hand through his hair. He had finished eating but was waiting to have dessert. I finished off my potatoes and salad and studied him for a moment. He looked nervous, though I had no idea why.

"I guess we all lucked out then." I said with a small smile. "Dessert?" I asked looking at the cake licking my lips slightly.

"Of course." James laughed and cut us each a piece of cake and put a scoop of the fruit salad on our plates.

I took a small bite of the cake and let out a small moan. It was perfectly moist and soft, and the cake had a rich chocolate taste to it. The frosting was chocolate with coconut shavings. I took another bite and savored the taste. I looked up to see James staring at me a hungry glint in his eyes. I blushed slightly under his gaze.

"The cake is delicious." I said softly taking another bite.

"I can tell. You seem to be enjoying it." He said before leaning forward and kissing me. His tongue traced my lips before he pulled away a smirk in place. "Delicious. You had frosting on your lips." He then took a bite of his own cake and left me to stare. The kiss had caught me off guard and he had pulled away far to quickly for me to respond. I was a bit dissappointed.

"Well thank you for taking care of that for me luv." I said with a wink. I speared a strawberry on my fork and raised it to my lips. I bit down on the tip of it before pulling it away and looking at James. "You seem to know a lot of my favorite things. I am surprised." I bit into the strawberry again and pulled the fork away. Holding the piece of fruit in my fingers offering it to him. He leaned forward and bit into it nipping at my fingertips in the process. I giggled and pulled my hand back eating the remainder of the strawberry.

"I pay attention. I find myself wanting to know everything about you. And this seeing you smile at the food. It makes my day perfect, because you are perfect." He blushed at the declaration and turned away. I leaned forward and turned his head and placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"No James, I am beginning to think you are the perfect one." I kissed him once more before sitting back. "Since I have arrived here you have gone out of your way to help me. I want to do something nice for you for once."

"I know exactly what you can do." He said his smile growing.

"Oh yeah what's that?" I asked eyeing him a little suspiciously.

"Be my girlfriend of course." James said hopefully.

"Hmmm...I'm not so sure." I said deciding to tease him a little bit, his smile started to fall and I laughed. 'I am kidding. Of course."

"Really?" He asked leaning closer.

"Yes." I whispered kissing him. He pulled me closer and I opened my lips allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. He caressed my tongue softly. It was a gentle kiss and it ended far to soon.

"Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me." He said placing a kiss in my hair.

"I think I do." I said softly. We finished off our food and decided to head to the Gryffindor common room. Sure we had our own but everyone else was liable to be in the main one right now. And we wanted to be around our friends.

We walked hand in hand into the castle and took our time going to the common room. There was no reason to rush really. It was saturday afternoon and we had nothing to do. We reached the portrait and I looked at James with a smile and shook her head.

"Gryffindor Rules, Slytherin Drools." I said laughing. The portrait swung open and admitted them. "I can not believe you would be so immature as to pick that for a password." But that was James. And I adored him for it. We walked in and sure enough, Peter, Remus, Lily, Sirius and Ivy were sitting in front of the fire waiting for us.

"So what are we going to do?" Sirius asked looking at the two of us holding hands with a smile on his face.

"Well we could always go back to our common room. We won't be bothered there." I said looking at the group. Everyone nodded and began gathering up there stuff.

"Can I invite Keaira Callaghan?" Peter asked hopefully. Keaira was a short seventh year who was shy and not good in all of her classes. But she seemed to have a knack for Herbology and Potions. She would make a great teacher in my opinion. She was quiet and I wouldn't mind having her around for the evening. I looked over at James and he nodded.

"Sure Peter that would be nice." I was looking forward to a Saturday night of hanging out with friends doing whatever we wanted to do. I doubted we would leave the rooms. James, Sirius, and I would sneak to the kitchen for food. And we already had plenty to drink between James and myself. I watched Peter run over to where Keaira was sitting reading a book about healing potions. She had a muggle notebook out and a pen. She was constantly jotting notes down.

But when Peter approached she put the books aside and looked up at him with a warm smile. She nodded when he asked her to join them and put the books in her bag. The two of them approached the group and everyone got up and went to the deer picture in the common room. It was of a stag and doe standing together at the entrance of the forbidden forest.

"Carpe Diem." James said looking at me with a shrug of his shoulders. "I don't complain about your choices." He said as we all walked into the common room.

I conjured up some bean bag chairs and we put them around the fire. James and I plopped down on a big one. Keaira and Peter pulled two smaller ones close together and sat across from us. Ivy and Remus shred a large one. Lily and Sirius looked at the one remaining bean bag chair. I laughed softly, I had hoped it would work out this way. They both shrugged there shoulders but Lily was giving me death glares. They sat down and we all looked at the fire for a moment.

"So Keaira, how are classes going for you so far this year?" James asked the girl sitting across from him.

"Fairly well, though I am struggling in Transfiguration." She said with a sigh. "I much prefer Herbology. I hope to teach it one day."

"I think you would make a wonderful professor Keaira." I said with a warm smile.

"I agree with Hermione." Peter said reaching over and squeezing Keaira's hand.

"Thank you Hermione. And you Peter it means a lot." She said with a bright smile.

"What are you planning on doing after this year Ivy?" I asked the blonde who was currently staring into the flames.

"I am not sure. I may become an auror. I know it is a dangerous profession. But I want to help." She said softly. I was shocked, but she would be good at the profession. I just hoped that she wouldn't be hurt in the process.

This group of people were quickly becoming my family. And I was terrified each and every day that I would lose them. There was Lily and Ivy the sisters I never had. Remus, Sirius, and Peter the brothers I never had. And James, well he was my everything. I would be lost without them. And I was praying that I would be able to stop Peter from betraying us all. But right now it seemed he would never do it. We were all to close.

"And you Remus?" Ivy asked before placing a kiss on his neck.

"I am not sure." He said cautiously. I knew why he didn't want to answer the question. He feared he would never get a job, do to his curse. I knew that eventually he would become a professor. But that would be for only one year. The Remus I knew was a poor man. I didn't want that future to come to be.

"Don't feel bad Remus. I am still not to sure myself." I said with a laugh. "I like to many things. For instance I love Defense, but I also love Potions, then there is Ancient Runes, and..." I never got to finish, James silenced me with a kiss.

"Finally someone shuts her up." Sirius said with a loud laugh.

"I resent that." I said pulling away from James and throwing a book at Sirius. It hit him square in the jaw and I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone else joined in, including Sirius.

"Ok, ok, I am sorry!" He shouted. "Please don't hurt me." Just to get hit by Lily.

"Don't shout in my ear you big oaf!" She said with a laugh.

I watched them all and smiled the whole time. I felt James squeeze me tighter and relished it. I leaned into him and felt his lips brush against my cheek.

"You made this happen." He whispered in my ear. "Before you came along the girls never hung out with us. But then you came and look at how happy everyone is. Thank you love." He pressed another kiss to my cheek.

"It was my pleasure." I whispered back. And truly it was. This group becoming solidified. Hell this might be what I was sent here to do. This might fix everything. We were all happy, all as close as any group could be right now. I looked up at the clock and laughed. It was already five, supper time. "Does anyone want to go down to the Great Hall for dinner? Or should we sneak some food up here?" I asked them all.

"Sneak it." Is how everyone answered at exactly the same time. It was a bit creepy actually.

"All right then. James, Sirius we need to get going. Grab the cloak and the map." I knew about the map by now. They had let me in on these things once I started helping with the pranks. James went and grabbed the invisibility cloak and Sirius grabbed the map. I was happy I had the sense to legally change my name. Well magically at least. I showed up on the map as I was supposed to. So the boys would have no reason to get suspicious of me.

We walked out of our room with the cloak folded up in my bag. We would only use it if we needed to. It wasn't after hours and technically up until we went into the kitchen we were not doing anything wrong. We walked along in silence as we made our way to the painting. Sirius reached up and tickled the pear and we went in.

"Ah Misters Potter and Black!" One of the elves said happily. "What can Dippy be getting you and the young Miss?" He asked us all.

"Well Dippy could we please get enough sandwhiches, pastries, ice cream, chips, cookies, cake, pizza, and hmm what else." James said looking over at the other two.

"Well we could also do with some fruit and vegetables. Cold with dips that would compliment them." I suggested with a shrug.

"Yeah, and how about some fried chicken and biscuits. And don't forget dip for the chips. Oh and we need enough for eight." Sirius finished off the order.

"I know this is an inconvienence but could you possibly just send this up to the Head common room? We are having a get together to plan the Halloween ball." I lied with a smile and knew they would do as I asked. The house elves always were eager to help.

"Of course Miss Dumbledore. It would be our pleasure. If we think of any other snacks should we add them to the order?" Dippy asked hopefully.

"That would be fine." I said with a laugh. "Oh and could we have eight hot chocolates, and eight teas to go on a tray?" I asked with a smile.

Dippy nodded and ran off to get our stuff made. He returned with a tray with the drinks on them. I smiled as James took it from the eager little elf.

"Thank you Dippy."

"It was my pleasure Miss." The elf said before bowing to me.

We left the kitchen and checked the map. It seemed we would make it back with no need for the cloak. We walked up to the room and James whispered the password so we could get in. We walked in to see the snack food had already arrived. As had the sandwhiches. The elves did love to serve. I handed out the drinks and we all sat down to eat and drink our tea and coffee. After we were full I stood up and went into my room and brought out the bottle of firewhiskey I had bought that first day.

"Anyone up to a drinking game?" I asked them all with a smirk on my face.

"Which one love?" James asked pulling me down beside him on the beanbag.

"I never." I said looking around.

"I guess." Lily said. Much to the surprise of everyone. She didn't seem the type to agree first. After her argreeing everyone decided to play. I conjured up shotglasses that would refill on there own until the bottle was gone. "Hermione you should start it was your idea."

"Ok, hmm I have never kissed James Potter." I raised my shotglass and noted with a laugh that Sirius did also.

"I was drunk!" He said nervously. "I forgot about the magical aspect of this game. You can not lie. Well its Jame's turn now."

"I have never been in love." We all raised our glass to this one and did the shot. Everyone but Sirius and I grimaced. The first shot of Ogdens was always the worst.

"I have never eaten raw meat." Ivy said eyeing everyone. Remus and I raised our shotglasses as did Ivy. The boys looked at me and Ivy with raised eyebrows.

"Sushi, its raw." I said with a shrug. Ivy nodded in agreement.

"I have never kissed a member of the same sex." Sirius, James, Keaira, Ivy, Remus, and even Lily raised there shot glasses. I started to laugh, a little bit shocked by Remus, Lily, and Keaira.

"I have never had sex." Keaira asked in her soft voice. Everyone took a shot. I looked at Lily wondering who she had lost it to, and prayed that it wasn't James. I noticed that Sirius was studying Lily intently.

The game went on and on. By the time the bottle was through James and I were probably the most drunk with Sirius and Remus coming in at a close second. But we were still having fun. Everyone was just sitting around eating snacks and enjoying a worry free night. We needed it in the midst of everything that was going on. We were happy that so far this school year there hadn't been any news on Voldemort attacking anywhere. But they all knew it was just the calm before the storm.

Peter, James, Remus, and Sirius pulled me aside with grins on there faces. I looked at them a little confused and looked over to the other girls who just shrugged.

"What is it?" I asked them impatiently.

"Well we want you to be one of us. That is if you become an animagus, and help us plan and execute a prank." Sirius said with a grin.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. I couldn't really believe what he was asking me. "Of course. Oh and I am an animagus my dear."

"Oooh, what is your form?" Peter asked looking up at me expectantly.

"I am a snow leopard." I said looking at them all with a smile on my face.

"Felidae, that's what we will call you." James said wrapping his arms around me.

"Well if you can come up with and execute a good prank." Remus said with a smile.

"It will be no problem. Trust me." I said laughing at them.

"Well then Felidae welcome to the Marauders." Remus said laughing. "It will be interesting to have a female around for all our adventures and mishaps.

"As for my prank. Well I think we should wait til right before the halloween ball to strike. Make them suffer wondering what trick we have up our sleeve. Then that morning everyone gets to wake up to looking like there worst nightmare. It will wear off two hours before the Halloween ball. So everyone can get ready of course."

"You are a genius love." James said before kissing me. I watched as they pulled out the map and added my nickname to it. I felt tears come to my eyes and had to wipe them away quickly. I just couldn't believe it. I was a marauder.

* * *

A/N: Well here is an update for you all. I hope it's good. I introduced two characters of my creationn that will be important to the story. Please review if you get a chance. I like to know what everyone thinks. 


End file.
